Recuerdos
by Wolfmika
Summary: , lo recordó así fabricando sus propias marionetas, su pación, lo recordó así, dedicado y firme, lo recordó así, siempre sonriéndole y amándola… así lo recordó.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Recuerdos**_

Aun no puede borrarse de la mente aquellas palabras, aun sus ojos no pueden dejar de llorar y su corazón un no deja de sangrar por tanto dolor.

Pues solo han logrado pasar un par de meses desde que Sakura recibió aquella llamada que termino por destruirle la vida, aquella llamada era solo para informarle sobre la muerte de Sasori; y aun esos recuerdos esta muy frescos en ella le es imposible poder olvidar aun que sea un poco. Ella ni siquiera fue al funeral pero eso no significo que ya lo olvido o que le odiara, paso casi toda un semana en su habitación llorando amargamente por el, no comía, no dormía, solo rogaba, rogaba por su alma, por que alcanzara el descanso eterno… pero el no tenerlo a su lado era el infierno en vida.

-Sakura…- unos golpes en la puerta y el llamado de su madre lograron sacarla de todos sus recuerdos solo por breves momentos-

-Pasa…- respondió, su voz estaba seca, apagada, ronca por tanto llanto-

-Afuera hay un chico que quiere hablar contigo- le informo-

Sakura no quería hablar con nadie, ni con su mejor amiga ¿Por qué su madre creo que le interesaría salir y hablar con un chico? La de cabellos rosas la miro con enfado, enfado que su madre logro percibir a través de sus verdes ojos apagados.

-No pienses mal hija- dijo rápidamente- ese chico dice que es amigo de Sasori y que tiene algo para ti-

Sakura quien hasta el momento se mantenía sentada en el pequeño sillón junto ala ventana se asomo por esta, logrando ver una larga cabellera rubia, conocía al chico, si era el mejor amigo de Sasori… Suspiro pesadamente y solo asintió con la cabeza, solo quería dos minutos para por lo menos atarse el cabello y no se viera tan desarreglada y no era por que en esos momentos le importase su aspecto, desde hace tiempo que ya nada le importaba.

Salió de su casa y al escuchar el ruido de la puerta el chico volteo rápidamente, y por momentos pensó que la muerte de su amigo si le afecto bastante, su rostro lo reflejaba, los ojos rojos, apagados, sus mejillas aun tenían las marcas de las lagrimas y su expresión muerta.

-Si bienes a preguntar por que no fui al funeral o algo así no tengo nada que decirte ¿Qué quieres?-

Para el chico, aquellas palabras eran duras, pero entendió rápidamente que esa chica de cabellos rosas no le dejaría ver su dolor tan fácilmente ¡venga! El ni siquiera fue con esa intención hasta su casa, mas no quería entrar en detalles en ese momento.

-Soy Deidara mucho gusto- se presento extendiéndole la mano, mas Sakura solo le miraba no quería responderle al gesto-

-Sakura…-

-Bien…este tena es delicado, pero es necesario decirte…- pauso, aclaro su garganta ¿Cómo decirle a Sakura los últimos momentos de vida del que fue su novio- Cuando Sasori estuvo en el Hospital, ya en sus últimos momentos el medio tu numero, y me pidió una cosa…-

_Sasori falleció…_

Rápidamente los recuerdos de Sakura la llevaron al instante en el que recibió la llamada y esas palabras reconoció la voz… era Deidara.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse-

-Esto, me dijo que le gustaría que lo tuvieras, me conto todo lo que paso entre ustedes el día que te pidió lo olvidaras, y bueno… eso es todo… si algún día quieres visitar la tumba de Sasori, puedes llamarme, tras el paquete esta mi numero, lo que necesites no dudes en llamarme, Sasori me pidió eso también que me quedara a tu lado por si necesitabas cualquier cosa, pero eso ya interprétalo como quieres, sabes que el fue una persona algo misteriosa-

TRAS DESPEDIRCE, Sakura regreso nuevamente a su habitación, guardo la envoltura del paquete descubriendo un libro, no quería abrirlo ni ver su interior, y nuevamente el llanto se apodero de ella.

Una semana paso desde que Deidara le entrego ese libro que ella no se a atrevido a abrir, ya no quería estar encerrada y salió, con el libro contra su pecho, caminado por un desalo puente, mirando el cielo el cual ya se tornaba de colores rojos y naranjas.

-¿Por qué Sasori?-

Se pregunto mirando al cielo, no lo entendía, seguía sin entenderlo, ¡Ya no valía la pena vivir sin el! ¿es que tanto así aun se aferraba a el? Si era la respuesta, ya no soportaba vivir con el dolor, corrió, corrió hasta llegar al medio del puente e intentar arrojarse de el, quería hacerlo, quería estar con el, lo lograría por un momento pensó que lo lograría, pero no fue así; alguien la sujeto de la cintura con tan fuerza que ambos cayeron, el libro igual lo izo abriéndose y dejando libre algo que parecía una nota.

-¿Estas bien?-

Sakura lo miro a los ojos, noi entendía en que momento Deidara apareció para salvarla, mas no dijo nada solo se intento reincorporar, y su vista se perdió en aquella que salió del libro._"Mi ángel, mi Sakura, fuiste el amor mas grande de mi vida, el ángel que me ayudo a salir de mi oscura soledad… gracias por todo…T E AMO"_

Su corazón agonizo tras leer esas palabras, al darle la vuelta a la nota, descubrió una fotografía, el recuerdo, su primera cita y beso robado el mismo día, miro el libro. Dibujos de marionetas, ella recuerdo a verlo conoció así, ofreciendo actos de marionetas en el parque para los niños de forma gratuita, lo recordó así fabricando sus propias marionetas, su pación, lo recordó así, dedicado y firme, lo recordó así, siempre sonriéndole y amándola… así lo recordó.

Y en la ultima pagina que detuvo el viento, miro el boceta de una ultima marioneta, a Sakura, sus facciones similares, todo a ella y un titulo #_los recuerdos del ángel"_

Ella sonrió, a pesar de todo, siempre la recordara, aun después de la muerte…. Ella lloro nuevamente, esta feliz por que su amor sobre pasaba barreras, se abrazo a Deidara para llorar, a su salvador, por que a pesar de todo, Sasori era quien se convirtió en su ángel.

Por que así lo va a recordar.

_**Notas finales.**_

**LO TERMINE! Uf ya creía que no ok ok, esta es la secuela de "Corazon" espero les guste, la idea del libro la saque del drama ** "cielo de amor" ** el titulo en japonés no lo recuerdo jeje trate de no hacerlo muy similar, pero bueno jejejeje.**

**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido **

**Hasta el próximo fic**

**Bye bye **


End file.
